Lamp constructions are well known in which there are employed both a chimney and a shade which are ultimately supported on a base. It has been conventional to employ a metal ring which has an inner bushing and a plurality of rod-like spokes for support of the shade. The bushing loosely receives the stem which passes upwardly through the base and it rests on the base. A separate member is mounted on the stem following the ring and supports the chimney, a bulb fixture being secured to the stem to hold the assembly in place.
A disadvantage of the known constructions is the separate provision of the support ring for the shade and the support member for the chimney.
A further disadvantage is that the mounting of the support ring on the stem beneath the support member is effected at a level below the lower edge of the shade whereby the support ring is visible. Not only is this esthetically undesirable but also it requires some attempt at making the support ring attractive hence increasing its cost.
Yet another disadvantage is that after the support ring has been mounted in place it becomes necessary to completely disassemble the lamp should it be necessary to effect its removal.
A further disadvantage is that in packaging the lamp, the shade and the chimney are separately packaged, and in the remaining subassembly the support ring remains mounted in place and represents the largest diameter element on the subassembly thereby increasing the size of the container therefor.